Expedition
The expedition is a relatively new feature, introduced in version 0.78. A fleet can be sent to explore the new slot in each system that is located at slot 16, Deep Space. The exploration fleet has the chance to: Other results not on this list. Feel free to add into the table below anything you come across, if it is currently unlisted. Please make sure that it is not listed before you add your message. Calculator There is a calculator available for a simulation, which ships you can find in your expedition. You can find the calculator http://tools.brantje.com/expedition-calculator Example messages Expeditions are able to find up to 2,000,000 units of resources. That means that you can only find a maximum of 2,000,000 metal, 2,000,000 crystal, or 2,000,000 deuterium. The amount of resources collected is determined by 2 things; the first is the number of cargo ships sent and the second is the length of the expedition. This means that sending a fleet of large cargo ships is not always the best idea, if your maximum expedition length is low sending 3 times as many small cargo ships can result in higher resource gains.When attacked by pirates or aliens, their ships can outnumber your ships. They can also use different ships: for example, your Battleship and Large Cargo fleet might be attacked by Cruisers. Pirates have your Weapon / Shielding / Armour Technology minus three; aliens have your technologies plus three. When finding ships, GameForge says that maximum unit value that can be found is 500,000. For example, an espionage probe is 1,000 units, and a battleship is 60,000 units (45,000 metal + 15,000 crystal = 60,000 units). Thus, the maximum amount of probes you could find in one expedition is 500, the max amount of battleships you could find is 8. However, there have been reports of people finding slightly more than 500.000 units, up to 600.000. This may be a bug or miscalculation on the part of GameForge. A good way to avoid suffering too many losses from an expedition is to send a fleet comprised solely of Small Cargos or Large Cargos, because they will allow you to find lots of resources, and reduce your losses if you encounter Aliens or Pirates. Additionally, if you are unfortunate enough to get one of the "your fleet is lost forever" messages, cargos are rather easily replaced, as opposed to Battleships or Destroyers. If you want to find ships, your best bet is to send Bombers: they can find Destroyers and are capable of holding their own against Pirates and Aliens. Some people have claimed that they get attacked much less by pirates and aliens when they send many espionage probes with them. (150+). It is said to decrease your chances of getting attacked, and will increase ''your chance of finding ships/resources, since espionage probes are used to scan things. This has been a very effective tool for many people, but you have to have the probes to do it. Even if you only sent 10 probes with you; the more the better. To be able to explore you need to research Expedition Technology. The maximum amount of hours your fleet can remain in expedition is the level of your expedition technology. The maximum amount of expedition fleets you can have out at the same time is the square root of your expedition technology level rounded down. From tests, the reset times for expedition chances, it's 3 days. '''Requirements:' *(Old style Universes) Expedition Technology Level 1 *(Redesign Universes) Astrophysics Technology Level 1 Category:Gameplay